Nightmare
by Nalyx
Summary: Kitten ;D


It was another quiet and peaceful night at the castle that never was. Everyone was either in bed or relaxing in front of the television with a drink in their hand. Yes everything was peaceful in the world that never was...except in a certain superiors bedroom.

Two men stumbled through the darkness of the large bedroom, limbs entwining with the others as they sloppily shuffled their way to the bed. With a soft _**thud**_, the younger of the two fell onto the bed and stared up at his lover.

The golden eyes shined brightly even in the darkness and gazed into deep green ones. The grey haired man leaned down and caressed the redhead's cheek, lightly smacking it as he smirked and climbed over the lustful man. Once on top of him the fiery redhead impatiently began to shred away the annoying clothing that imprisoned what he desired.

With a dark chuckle the tan man whispered in his ear, "Eager for me to fuck you into the mattress Axel?"

"Shut the fuck up and help me," Axel growled at the man, finally managing to unzip the incredibly annoying coat that they all wore.

"That's no way to talk to your superior," Xemnas grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it hard, forcing Axel to look at him and cease his attack on the superior's clothing, "How about you ask nicely?"

Number eight growled at him. He of all people knew that he never begged for anything, even if it was his own life. He winced as the man gave another yank at his hair.

"Well kitten?" Xemnas smirked, ghosting his lips down from his prey's cheek to his neck and biting down hard. The redhead gasped as pain and pleasure shot through his body.

"Ah-hhh...f-fuck you," Axel spat. He shivered at the vibration caused from the man's chuckles.

"I don't believe _I'm _the one who is going to be fucked here Axel," A hand snaked up the pale body and slipped under his shirt, finding what it desired and lightly pinching and rubbing at it. The fire-wielder gasped out a small moan and squirmed lightly under his touch, "all you have to do is beg me and I will help you with these clothes. Just say please."

"S-Screw you dipshit."

"Again with the nasty words. Why do you always have to be so proud? It's a simple word kitten. Please. Say it or I'll make you sleep alone tonight."

The redhead silently cursed and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he hated more than begging, it's being denied sex. Which was ironic since usually those things go hand in hand. If you don't beg for your master then you don't get rewarded and Axel wanted that reward. With an exasperated sigh he said mumbled the word.

"What was that?" He licked up the exposed neck slowly up to his ear and nibbled on the lobe, "I didn't hear you Axel."

"Ahh...p-please...," Axel growled out.

"Please what?"

"Oh for the love of god Xemnas don't be such a fucking jackass-Ahh!" A loud moan flew out of his throat as the man's hand, once giving his chest attention, now rubbed hard at his clothed erection.

"Say. It. Axel." With each word the man rubbed harder. The helpless man beneath him could do nothing but moan and gasp as that wonderful hand gave him pleasure. "Say it and you will get something better than just my hand."

The redhead swallowed hard and breathlessly spoke. "...Please help me get these clothes off."

"That's a good boy." The man smirked and began peeling off the man's clothing, but at an agonizingly slow pace. At this point Axel would rather just take off the clothes by himself with no help, but it was too late for that. Xemnas would most likely somehow twist his words if he pushed him away now.

Finally after what felt like hours both men laid there naked, exchanging hot touches and passionate kisses as Xemnas lightly grinded down on the impatient man.

"You don't need preparation do you?" the grey haired man sang, an evil smirk spreading across his face.

"Fuck that. Just take me already!" Axel growled, but there was no reply after that. Axel examined the world around him and noticed that Xemnas had disappeared. The walls did as well, followed by the floors, furniture and various other things. Soon only Axel stood in the room, looking around confused at what had just happened.

"...was...this a dream?" His words echoed as the darkness struck and consumed him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Green eyes shot open as the man's body sprang forward into a sitting position. He gasped in air and examined the room quickly, making sure everything was still there and hadn't been consumed by the darkness. He suddenly gasped sharply and turned to the sleeping form next to him.

He yanked the blankets off the figure and let out a sigh of relief as he gazed at the sleeping blond teenager. He gently petted the blond and leaned against the headboard.

"Oh...oh thank god," he gasped in, "I wasn't letting Xemnas fuck me. He's still a dick and I'm still with my adorable blond. It was just a horrible nightmare."

_**A/N: hahaha! You guys thought I was nuts didn't ya!? Like I would really write a fic about Axel and Xemnas xD silly people. Anyway I wrote this mostly as a joke for a buddy of mine. Love you Charlie! Hope you liked it xD**_


End file.
